


Little Things

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Committed Triad, Fluff, Found Families, Humor, Multi, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn and Gus know it's the little things that count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GypsyJr (HippieGeekGirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/gifts).



Juliet had grown languid in the sixth month of her pregnancy. She was eating frozen grapes in her underwear while Gus and Shawn stared at her with worry.

“Have you ever seen Alien?” Shawn whispered.

“DUDE. Not cool!” Gus hissed.

“I swear man – she’s gonna bust open and suddenly there’ll be a little lizard thing kick lining around to ‘hello my baby’.”

“That was in Spaceballs!”

Jules burped and patted her stomach. “Guys? Could I have some club soda? I’m feeling bubbly.”

“Right away, my princess of pop!” Piped Shawn, who rushed off to fulfill her request. Gus rolled his eyes and sat down.

“We have a surprise for you,” he declared, sitting down beside her.

Jules stiffened. “Please don’t tell me Shawn redid my filing system again…”

“No!”

Shawn raced in with the club soda, handing it over quickly. He raced to the TV, plugged in a DVD and pressed play. “My dad had to pull a couple of strings, but he knows a guy who knows a guy, and we all got together, and…”

The screen filled, suddenly, with the face of her beloved brother Ewan. “Hi, Julie baby…”

She listened and watched, and tears slowly gathered in the corners of her eyes, until the DVD finished.

“I think we made her leak,” Shawn worried, but was cut off by her kiss.

“I love you,” she says, kissing Gus’ cheek, Shawn’s cheek, and then reversing the embrace.

“She loves me more,” Gus said smugly against her neck.

“No way!” Shawn replied, over her shoulder.

“BOYS! “ she shouted, the baby’s kicking joining in with the wildness.


End file.
